Something New
by nikelpikle
Summary: Short fluffy One-shot about Jace and Clary's wedding. 'A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Are you ready?" He asked. "No." replied Clary.'


**Something New**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, incidents and dialogue are products of my imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual people, living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental. **

**One-shot. **

**~Something New~**

Clarissa Adele Fairchild/Fray stood in front of the floor length mirror and took a good long look, and what she saw in front of her wasn't something she'd ever imagined seeing. Her curly auburn hair was done up to perfection, her pale skin glowing with confidence, rosy red cheeks. The real thing that takes Clary's breath away, is the floor length strapless dress she wears. Its classy, its simple, it's _her_. She only has two simple pieces of jewellery on. Her Morgenstern ring, safely strung on a chain around her neck, and the new addition to her wardrobe, the sparkling engagement ring she wears on her left hand. She takes a deep breath and glances in the mirror one more time.

She's getting _married_ today. To Jace Lightwood.

She smiles to herself thinking of the journey she went on to reach this place, 5 years of witty banter, training, hunting demons and _lots_ of kissing.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She to face the large wooden door, and came face-to-face to none other than her step-father (who was more like her real father), Luke Garroway.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"No." replied Clary.

He grinned at the nervous 21 year old. "Well, you might want to get ready. It's time."

Luke walked out the door, giving Clary a moment alone. She took one last glance at the mirror before turning and walking rather slowly towards the door. When she opened it, Luke was standing there waiting.

"Hi Clary," he breathed, "You ready?" She nodded her head and took a deep breath, "Don't worry, you're marrying a good man." She was. She had kept him waiting long enough.

She smiled at the happy memories that flooded her thoughts. She blushed at some of them and tried to squash her butterflies as she slipped her arm through her step-fathers and the big Church doors opened.

As she entered, the traditional wedding march played, and all eyes were on her, but that didn't matter. The only place her eyes ever drifted to was the man standing at the alter for her.

Jace Lightwood sucked in a breath as his eyes landed on his fiancée walking towards him. She was breathtakingly beautiful and her green eyes were wide as she looked up at him.

As she finally reached the altar, the Priest said, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Luke Garroway smiled and said, "I do." Jace saw the end of the statement through the older man's eyes "Take care of her." He responded with a quick nod.

Clary stood there taking it all in. She was standing before the man she loved, in a wedding dress, and she was happy. Clary began to wonder what could go wrong. What if a demon attacks one them? What if he got hurt? What if, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't make this work? What if… What if… Then she looked up into Jaces golden eyes and she knew that all of the what if's didn't matter. They loved each other. Everything would be fine.

As the ceremony began to reach the end, the priest proclaims "You may now kiss the bride."

Jace placed a hand on either side of Clary's face, and slowly (too slow for her liking) brought his lips down on hers, and took part in the most beautiful and loving kiss the whole church had ever seen. All clapping and cheering was blocked out. It was just Clary and Jace. Husband and Wife. They held each other like they would never let go, but when they finally did, they were bought back to reality. Cameras clicked and clapping was heard throughout the whole church, and no-one could wipe the smiles off the couple's faces.

* * *

**(The Reception)**

Words were heard over the microphone, "And now, for their first dance as husband and wife, Mr and Mrs. Lightwood."

Clary and Jace stepped up from their chairs and made their way to the dance floor, as soft music was heard over the speakers.

Jace put one hand around his wife's slim waist and the other on her shoulder, while Clary put both her hands around her husband's neck, playing with the small hairs at the back of his neck.

They danced in comfortable silence as other couples joined them on the dance floor.

"So Mrs. Lightwood has tonight lived up to your expectations?" Jace asked.

"Yes it has, Mr Lightwood. " Clary replied.

"So… I see you have something blue." Jace said, slightly touching the blue and silver clip that held parts of his wife's hair up.

"Something borrowed" he traced his finger over his mother's engagement ring on Clary's left hand.

"Something old…" he touched the chain that held the Morgenstern ring on it.

"Besides yourself…" Clary muttered.

Jace pulled back and stopped them swaying with them music. "You won't be saying that after tonight, Mrs Lightwood."

Clary blushed. Jace held her again and began swaying back in time with the music.

"So… that just leaves something new. I hope it's new lingerie" Jace smirked.

Clary giggled. "Well there's that and…"

"And… what?" Jace questioned.

Clary grabbed her husband's hand and placed it over her stomach.

"What…" Jace stopped swaying, recognition showing on his face.

Jace placed his other hand on Clarys stomach, his golden eyes staring into her green ones. Clary placed her hands over Jaces.

"Are you… are we..?" Jace stuttered.

Clary nodded. "Yes Jace. I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father"

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm new to FanFiction and would love some constructive criticism, or a nice review. The latter is preferable, but the first is acceptable. :) Thanks**

**~ nikelpikle **


End file.
